For You
by Fuinn123
Summary: Based on the song For You by Keith Urban. Rated T for language. What would happen if Finn stayed in the army and died in action? AU


**So, basically I've had this idea since this song came out. I never really got to it though, as you can tell. I finally decided to give a whirl though, so hopefully it turns out good! **

**I don't own Glee or this song.**

* * *

The cold water against his face brought him back into reality as he blindly reached around for a towel. He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror; it had taken three splashes of water to straighten his head.

"Five minutes, man…" His manager called in with a soft look before closing the door once more to his tour bus.

He ran a hand through his freshly shaved mo-hawk before turning around and grabbing a shirt. He pulled on a black v-neck and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. Damn, he looked depressed.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he turned and made his way towards the door. Upon opening it, he saw a small brunette standing right outside the door. He nearly jumped out of his shoes before calming himself.

"Jesus, Rach." He said as he shook his head and attempted to chuckle, "Scared the shit out of me."

She didn't laugh though; she simply sadly smiled back to him. "Look, I just…" She began before she broke into tears.

Puck instinctively stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. He thought for a second how she had gotten back here before quickly focusing on the crying girl in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered into her ear as he stroked his fingers through her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

She sniffled a few times before looking up at him. "I just think all you have done the past few weeks is absolutely amazing." She said trying to smile as she wiped her eyes, "There's no doubt in my mind that Finn is smiling down on you."

Hearing that name caused Puck to close his eyes momentarily in an attempt to keep himself from losing it.

"I know this is all still tough on you…" She said softly as she had regained her composure, "But the Hudson/Hummel family, Quinn, and all of Lima are extremely proud of Finn, and _you_." She said smiling before standing on her toes and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

With that she smiled once more before turning and leaving him to his thoughts. He exhaled loudly before dropping his head backwards against his bus. All the memories of the past few weeks began flooding back into his mind.

"_Only two more weeks till your first show back in Lima!" Joe, his manager, told him with a pat on the back as they were on the road once more._

_Puck smiled and nodded as he flipped through the channels on the tiny TV. He had just finished a show in Kansas City, and was currently headed back East._

_It was still pretty surreal to him that he was doing his first tour, sure he was still only an opening act, but to be opening for the likes of Keith Urban was huge for him. If you'd have told him four years ago when he was a struggling senior that he would be a pretty well known country singer, he would have thrown you in the nearest dumpster._

_Yet, here he was. His first album was already a top album selling wise, and he had two singles hit platinum. He was climbing the charts higher every day._

_He smiled to himself looking at the latest chart list on VH1 before he began flipping again. His mindless flipping stopped when he landed on the local news station._

"_Shit…" He muttered under his breath as he read the headline. _

_Joe came back in with a confused look before he read the headline saying that eight U.S. soldiers were dead after an attack on their base in Afghanistan._

"_Hey," Joe said patting Puck on the back, "Probably wasn't Finn." He tried to assure his talented client._

_Puck shook his head and put it in his hands, "Yeah, but he also is in Afghanistan. How many bases are there over there?" He asked as he tried to calm himself._

_Joe didn't say anything more before pulling his phone out and calling anyone who could give him information._

"_I'm going to try and get some rest," Puck said getting up and heading towards the back of the bus, "Let me know if you find anything out." _

_Nodding, Joe turned his attention back to his phone as Puck collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep._

_Unfortunately, that sleep was interrupted by his ringing phone. He tiredly reached around for it before finding it and answering, "Hello?" He groggily asked without checking the ID._

_When all he heard was crying he opened his eyes and sat up, he pulled the phone away from his ear to see who it was, "Rachel, babe." He said as he knew this wasn't good, "Calm down, what's wrong?"_

"_He's dead!" Was all she cried out into the phone repeatedly as Puck's eyes widened. No, this couldn't be happening. _

"_Who's dead?" He calmly asked as he had to be assured of what she was saying._

"_Finn!" _

_When he heard that he collapsed back onto his bed. "No." Was all he said repeatedly as pictures of Finn's mom, Kurt and the recently pregnant Quinn started rushing into his mind._

_He hung up his phone without saying goodbye to Rachel as he stood up. He made his way towards the liquor cabinet, nearly falling over multiple times. He reached inside the cabinet and grabbed the nearest bottle of whiskey._

"_How are you doin-" Joe began to ask as he popped his head in before seeing Puck take a swig of the whiskey. "Hey, don't do anything drastic!" He said as he rushed forward and took the bottle from Puck before he could drink anymore._

"_He's dead!" Puck cried out as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Sure he had always been a bad ass, hell, he was even known as a rebel country singer. But this was his best friend who had died, so if anyone thought that this was un-badass, they could fuck off._

_Joe didn't say anything else before pulling the sobbing Puck into a hug, "It's alright man. We'll take the rest of the week off. I'm sure Keith will understand."_

"_Just get me to Lima." Was all Puck said before turning back to his bed, he needed to be back in his hometown._

It all felt like a dream, only Puck wished it actually was a dream and not a reality. He sighed once more before wiping his eyes and heading towards back stage. This was going to be his toughest show, not because of the size, because this definitely was not the biggest.

But the fact that this was his first show back home, with all the circumstances surrounding it now? Yeah, his nerves were definitely starting to get to him.

"Hey, Puckerman." Puck turned around as he heard his name called by an easily recognizable voice, he turned around to see Keith Urban walking up to him.

"What's up, Keith?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Look, I know this is going to be a tough show for you," Keith told him as he reached for his electric guitar, "So what do you say you switch things up tonight and start with _For You_? I know you know all the words and I can play the all the guitar solos."

Puck was shocked to hear this; he knew Keith really took pride in the song he had written for the movie Act of Valor. "You mean it man?"

"Of course." Keith said smiling, "Let's do it."

Puck smiled as he picked up his acoustic guitar before taking one last deep breath and walking out on to the stage.

The bright lights hit his face and he closed his eyes to get in the zone as he made it to the center of the stage. He looked out at the thousands of screaming fans and scanned the front row. Nearly every face he recognized from Mrs. Hummel, Burt, Mr. Schue, Quinn, Kurt and the list went on.

"How you all doing tonight?" Puck asked as he looked out, "We're going to do it a little differently tonight. My good friend Keith Urban," The crowd cheered loud at that, "Decided to let me sing a song that perfectly describes what I have felt the past few weeks and what I'm sure you all have felt."

He didn't say anything else as he started to strum his guitar and watched as the crowd got a bit quiet. As he strummed the beginning chords Keith and the rest of his band slowly walked on to the stage.

_All I saw was smoke and fire  
I didn't feel a thing  
But suddenly I was rising higher  
And I felt like I just made  
The biggest mistake  
When I thought about my unborn child  
When I thought about my wife_

Puck couldn't help but take a glance at Quinn who clearly had tears rolling down her face as an equally distraught Rachel clutched her hand tightly.

_And the answer rang out clear  
From somewhere up above  
No greater gift has man  
Than to lay down his life for love_

Right before Puck broke into the chorus, Keith began broke in with the electric guitar. Behind Puck and the band pictures of Finn began to appear where normally they would show the music video.

_And I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would, for you_

Puck took a deep breath and looked up into the sky in an attempt to compose himself before breaking into the second verse.

_Baby you don't understand  
I don't understand it all myself  
But there's a brother on my left and another on my right  
And in his pocket just like mine  
He's got a photograph  
And they're waiting for him back home  
It's weighing on my mind  
I'm not trying to be a hero  
I don't wanna die  
But right now in this moment, you don't think twice_

This was getting harder and harder for Puck as he was about to break into the chorus once more. Looking out he saw lighters and cell phones alight in the crowd. The tears were unmistakable in the row of family and friends.

_I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would_

_You don't think about right  
You don't think about wrong  
You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own  
I'd do the same  
For you  
Yes I would_

The guitar solo couldn't have come at a better time as he turned around and took the guitar off of his shoulder. As he heard Keith play the solo he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked up at a picture of him and Finn right before he had been deported a couple of months ago. He really had to thank Keith after this for setting this up.

He took one last deep breath before turning back around to finish the song.

_I would give my life  
I would make that sacrifice  
Cause if it came down to it  
Could I take a bullet, I would_

_Yes, I would  
I'd do it for you_

I'd do it for you

_Take the bullet_

_Yes, I would_

As the song ended and Keith played it out on the guitar he turned around one last time to see a picture of the entire graduating class at the party they had held for Finn right before he got deported for the second time. Puck smiled to himself as he saw his arm around his best buddy, while Finn's eyes were on Quinn. Some things just never changed between that group.

He turned around to face the crowd once more as Keith gave him a nod before walking off the stage.

"I just wanna thank Keith for letting me do that…" He choked out into the microphone as he saw the crowd keep cheering, "I love you, man." He said before kissing his pointer finger and pointing it towards the sky.

The rest of the show went by in a blur. Puck felt bad that he almost didn't remember doing the rest of the show, but the circumstances surrounding it were too much to bear.

As he sat backstage as Keith performed his main act, he stared off into space for a solid 20 minutes before he heard a voice.

"You were great, Puck." He looked up to see a teary eyed Carole Hummel looking down at him with Rachel by her side. He didn't say anything besides stand up and hug her. He cried into her shoulder as they embraced, he really didn't care at this point, this woman had been a second mother to him.

Yeah, he had lost his brother, but she had lost her son. All of it was too much to handle at this point as Puck freely cried for the first time since the night he found out.

Carole patted his back as they broke the embrace and smiled, "There is no doubt in my mind that Finn is smiling down on you, Puck." She said looking into his eyes, "You were one of his brothers, even after all you two went through. And to me, that shows how much you truly meant to him."

"He was so much more than a brother." Puck finally said as he tried to smile looking from Carole to Rachel, "I don't even know if that makes sense, but he was there for me when most people gave up on me."

"I know he was sweetie." Carole said with one last smile, "Just do me a favor and keep his memory alive."

"Of course." Puck said shaking his head softly as it was something he planned on doing no matter what.

With that Carole hugged him one last time before leaving him with Rachel. Before he could even say anything Rachel engulfed him in a hug. He laughed softly into her hair as she held him tight.

She pulled away slightly to look up at him, "You know, what you did tonight was incredibly brave. A lot of people wouldn't have been strong enough to do that."

"I just did what I had to." He said trying to shrug it off looking down at the brunette.

She shook her head laughing softly, "You made all of us proud." Was all she said before leaning up to kiss him.

Before he could react he saw Keith coming backstage, "Incredible show!" He said with his Australian accent as he patted Puck on the shoulder. "Make sure to tell Finn's family that they're in my prayers."

"Thanks Mr. Urban." Rachel said for the both of them as Puck smiled to his friend.

"It's Keith." He said smiling softly before turning to walk towards his bus.

Rachel smiled before taking his hand and softly tugging it, "Come on." She said as she began to lead him towards his bus.

He raised a brow as they walked out from behind the stage, "Why are we-" Was all he said before his eyes widened, waiting outside his bus was the entire glee club. He smiled as he walked up and began to hug them one by one.

"You did amazing, Puck." Mercedes smiled as she hugged him.

Mike patted his back before pulling him into a bro-hug, "Made us proud, dude."

Puck smiled as he looked at the whole group, "Thanks guys. I know you all would have done the same thing. He might not be here, but I know he's going to be watching over all of us. We all have each other's backs for life."

The whole group smiled in agreement as they all gathered for a show circle just like old times. Mr. Schue smiled as they all put their hands in, "This one's for you, Finn."

* * *

**So, the ending didn't really turn out as planned. But, I'm just glad I got to actually write this story. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
